


Rainy Days are the Best Days

by Raebird19



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raebird19/pseuds/Raebird19
Summary: It was raining outside. A fast, heavy rain that made the world look like an unclear mass of color through the window. It was the kind of rain that drove people to remain indoors with blankets, movies, and books.Alec Lightwood certainly wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with a good book. Only one thing was stopping him. His little sister.This is my first fanfic ever, but please read anyway :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)

It was raining outside. A fast, heavy rain that made the world look like an unclear mass of color through the window. It was the kind of rain that drove people to remain indoors with blankets, movies, and books.

Alec Lightwood certainly wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with a good book. Only one thing was stopping him. His little sister.

Isabelle had called him that morning begging him to go shopping with her. “Please Alec! It’s raining outside. Hardly anybody goes to the mall when it rains like this. It’ll be fun!”

Alec sighed. “Izzy, a shopping spree is your idea of fun, not mine. And people don’t go out in this weather for good reason! It’s downright nasty outside right now!”

“But I haven’t seen you in ages! I want to spend the day with my big brother. We can even make a stop at the little coffee place you like. The one near Central Park.”

Alec sighed again and glanced out the window. He already knew that he was going with Izzy. She was stubborn and determined. Besides, spending the day with her wouldn’t be a bad thing. He hadn’t seen her in awhile.

“I want a blueberry muffin with my coffee. Meet you there in an hour?”

Izzy let out a squeal of delight, “Awesome! See you there big brother!”

       ************************************************************

Alec arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes early, soaking wet. He made his way to the counter and ordered his and Izzy’s coffees, as well as his muffin. A little table in the corner was available, and Alec settled down to wait for Izzy.

Outside, the rain had begun to lighten to a sprinkle. Alec could see Izzy making her way down the sidewalk toward the coffee shop. Alec smiled a little to himself. Even in the pouring rain Izzy had dressed herself up. It was a sharp contrast to his own jeans and gray hoodie.

She spotted him immediately when she entered, and made her way over with a huge smile on her face. “You’d look less like a drowned cat if you used an umbrella,” she said playfully as she sat down.

“I don’t like umbrellas. You know that.” He handed her one of the coffees and she accepted it gratefully.

“One accident with an umbrella that happened years ago. Years ago!”

“Doesn’t matter. How have you been?” Izzy rolled her eyes at the topic change and told him about her week.

“I went to lunch with Jace and Clary earlier this week. They’re still adorable together. And I met someone.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Another conquest?”

“Ha ha. You’re so funny. Seriously though, his name is Simon. He’s Clary’s best friend, she introduced him at lunch. He’s unbelievably sweet, Alec. I think you’ll actually approve when you meet him. He’s nothing like the guys I usually go out with.”

This made Alec laugh. “He’s dating my little sister. I’m not supposed to approve of anyone dating my little sister. Even if he is Clary’s best friend, which probably means he’s a nerd.”

Izzy swatted at his arm, but she was laughing. “Don’t you go scaring him off, Alec. I actually really like this one.”

“How would I scare him off?”

“Oh please. I love you, but you have a resting bitch face, and the astounding ability to terrify people with one look. I repeat: Please don’t scare Simon when you meet him. Maybe tone down the I-can-kill-you-and-nobody-will-ever-find-your-body look. For me?” She looked at him, dark brown eyes wide and pleading.

Alec rolled his eyes at her antics and nodded. The two finished their coffees (and muffin) and left for the mall. Thankfully, the rain outside was still a light sprinkle, because there was no way he was getting under Izzy’s umbrella.

       ************************************************************

“Just one more store Alec, I promise!”

Alec looked at Izzy, exasperation clear in his face. “You said that two stores ago! We’ve been here for three hours already!”

“I know, I know. But this really is the last one. I mean it! You don’t even have to wait with me, you can go to the food court if you want.”

Alec nodded. Yeah, I think I’ll go grab some fries. Meet me there when you finish?”

“Okay. See you in a few!” The two parted ways, Izzy for Sephora and Alec for the food court. With all of Izzy’s bags in his arms.

Since it was lunchtime, the food court was packed. Alec sighed, and joined the ever-growing line. When he had his fries, he scanned the room for an available table. Seeing one, he hurried over to it and settled down. He was content with people-watching while he munched on his fries.

After a few minutes, Alec noticed a small group of three standing a few feet away. The girl was tall and slender, with blue hair and light blue eyes. She was talking to one of the boys. He was probably about average height, with dark eyes and green streaks in his hair. The other boy was tall. He looked Asian, with his dark hair, but his eyes were a unique, gold-green color.  Alec immediately found him fascinating.

_Meanwhile, Magnus Bane was searching for a table in the very busy food court. His best friends, Ragnor and Catarina, were arguing about what to get for lunch. Magnus wasn’t paying much attention. A table near the edge of the food court caught his eye._

_It was occupied by a boy about his age, with messy black hair. The boy looked like he was trying his hardest to go unnoticed, hunched a little over the table in old jeans and a hoodie. Magnus was drawn to him, and decided to talk to him._

_He turned to his friends, “I found us a table.”_

_They stopped their bickering and looked at him. Ragnor raised an eyebrow, “Magnus, there are no unoccupied tables. How could you have found one if there are none open?”_

_“I said I found a table, Rags. I never said it was an unoccupied table. Look,” Magnus nodded towards the boy’s table, “He’s sitting by himself. I’m sure he won’t mind us sitting with him to eat.”_

_“You’re assuming things Magnus. What if he wants to be left alone? Don’t bother him just because you find him cute.” Catarina said, seeing right through him, as usual._

_“We are not sitting with someone for you to antagonize. No. No way.” Ragnor shook his head._

_“Guys, we have to sit somewhere. Do you see anyone anywhere else who might let us sit with them? No. It doesn’t hurt to ask the cute boy if we can sit with him. And if agrees, I promise to keep the flirting to a minimum.” Magnus responded._

_Catarina sighed. “Fine. But I’ll ask. If you do it and come on too strong you’ll scare him.”_

_Magnus looked at her in mock outrage. “I never come on strong! I come across perfectly thank you very much!”_

_“Oh, stuff it Magnus.” Ragnor said as they made their way over to the boy’s table._

The trio began moving towards where Alec sat. His eyes widened and dropped to the table, not wanting to be caught staring. A minute later, he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and found the trio he had been looking at standing there.

The girl smiled at him and said, “Hi. Sorry to bother you, but we noticed the open chairs, and were wondering if we could sit with you for lunch?”

“Oh. Um, sure. I don’t mind.”

“Great! I’m Catarina, and these are my friends, Ragnor,” she gestured to the boy with green streaks. “And Magnus,” she gestured to the boy Alec had been staring at.

Alec gave the three of them a shy smile as they sat down. “I’m Alec.”

“Is that short for Alexander?” Magnus inquired.

“Yes, but nobody really calls me that,” Alec responded.

“C’mon Rags, I’m starving. Let’s go get food.” Catarina said. She pulled Ragnor up and they went towards the sandwich line.

“Get me a BLT!” Magnus called after them. Catarina waved her hand in acknowledgement, but didn’t turn around.

Magnus turned his attention back to Alec. “So Alexander, why is someone as pretty as you sitting in the food court alone?” He noticed the bags at Alec’s feet. “Waiting on your girlfriend?”

Alec flushed and laughed a little. “Uh, no. I’m waiting for my sister. She went into one of the make-up stores. She’s going to be awhile.”

“Ulta or Sephora?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked confused. “What?”

“Your sister. Did she go into Ulta or Sephora? I prefer Ulta, personally.” Magnus explained.

Alec then realized with a start that the man in front of him was wearing glittery eye shadow. “Oh. I have no idea. To be honest, I don’t really like shopping.”

“Then why did you come here with her?”

Alec was silent for several minutes, trying to figure out why Magnus seemed so interested in him. They were practically total opposites. He realized that Magnus was still waiting for an answer.

“I haven’t seen her in awhile. She’s pretty busy usually. When she called me this morning, she wanted to go shopping. I don’t really mind, and I know she wouldn’t have taken no for an answer.” Alec told him.

_He’s just being polite._ Alec said to himself. _That’s got to be it. No way he’s actually interested in me like that._

“Catarina and I practically dragged Ragnor here. We wanted a day out, just the three of us. I figured the mall wouldn’t be crowded on a rainy day like this.”

Alec nodded and laughed a little. “That was Izzy’s logic, but,” Alec glanced around the packed food court, “I think that logic is severely flawed.”

“So it would seem,” Magnus said with a grin.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, broken only when Magnus said, “Y’know, you’re eyes are absolutely gorgeous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes that shade of blue.”

Alec blushed and opened his mouth, only to shut it again and averted his eyes. _Maybe he is interested in me._ Alec kept his eyes on the table, unsure of what to do.

“You’re also quite adorable when you blush,” Magnus continued.

At that moment, Ragnor and Catarina returned with their lunches. As they sat down, Ragnor exclaimed, “My God Magnus! What have you done to the poor boy!?”

“I haven’t done anything to him!” Magnus defended.

“Ragnor, don’t start. Both of you just eat your sandwiches,” Catarina said.

They listened to her, and the table fell silent as they ate. Izzy arrived as they were finishing up. “Sorry I took so long Alec! Oh,” she said as she realized he wasn’t alone.

All of them looked up, and Catarina smiled. “Hi. Sorry. Alec was just letting us share the table to eat. We’re almost done, so we’ll be out of your hair.”

Izzy turned to Alec, surprised. “You let people sit with you? Like strangers?”

Alec slowly nodded. Izzy grinned wide and threw her arms around him. “Oh my God! Alec I’m so proud of you! You never come out of your shell!”

Alec heard Magnus snigger, and shot him a look over Izzy’s shoulder. Catarina and Ragnor simply observed, with amused looks on their faces.

Ragnor spoke up, “We should probably get going. We have plans later.”

Catarina nodded in agreement. And they started cleaning up. “Meet you at the car Magnus?”

“Yeah, I won’t be long.” Magnus, Izzy, and Alec watched them leave. Catarina gave Alec a smile as she left, which he returned.

“Well, Alexander, it was lovely talking with you.” Magnus reached in his pocket and pulled out a sparkly purple pen. Then he grabbed Alec’s hand. “I would love to talk to you again sometime,” he said as he scrawled a phone number on Alec’s hand.

“Uh, yeah. That sounds, uh, nice.” Alec stammered, flushing again.

Magnus smiled. “See you later, Alexander.” He turned and went after his friends.

Isabelle turned to Alec once Magnus was out of sight. “He is gorgeous Alec! See what happens when you get out and socialize a little!”

Alec shook his head a little, not really listening. He looked down at his hand, reading the number written there. A small, bright smile spread across his face, where it stayed for the rest of the afternoon. Not even Izzy’s (and later Jace’s) teasing could remove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
